Little One
by IAMERIK
Summary: Tom has always wanted something now he is getting it. Rated T in case.
1. Yea! Yea! Yea!

**I know that my adoption info is not quite correct don't judge. I don't own Smash, but I own Emmett. **

**Tom**:

_Julia called. She's definitely pregnant. I feel bad. I know she wants to keep the baby and she is, but I offered to adopt it if she ever needed me to. She said no. I said that was fine, but I still want a child. It seems weird people don't think of me as a child loving person, but I am. I called another dear friend of mine who is an adoption caseworker and asked if he could put me on the waiting list. He put me on and told me he would be sending people to check my apartment to see if I was a suitable parent. Personally, I think I am. Just these people have to check it. They came and said I qualified. I did all the paperwork and everything, but it has been six months since they came and I haven't gotten the call yet._  
I woke up to the phone ringing and picked it up. It was Julia she was calling to tell me that she found out the sex of her baby. It was a little girl. I smiled and said 'that's great. "I have to go Tom. See you tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. I then hung up. The phone rang again, I picked it up and then said, "Hello, Tom Levitt speaking." "Hey, Tom. It's Malcolm. We found a child." Malcolm said on the other line. I stood there dumbfounded and stunned. "Really?" I asked that was the only words that could come out of my mouth. "Yes. The child is a 16 month old male. Left at a hospital in Canada by his birth mother, who supposedly was a teenager. His name is Emmett. If you can come by my office in around thirty minutes, you can see him." Malcolm said. I started crying and said, "Yeah. I'll be there. Thanks." I quickly changed and then ate a piece of toast and started driving to his office. His office was called 'A rainbow of children.' I got out of my car and then went into the office. "Hey, Tom!" Malcolm said. "Hi, wow, exciting day!" I said with a smile. He nodded. "I'm sorry that the adoption process went so long, but we have had issues with our matching system and then we had a ton of people we had to match children with. I'm really sorry. Emmett and his caseworker will be here any minute. Feel free to sit." Malcolm said. I sat down and then started twiddling my thumbs. My phone vibrated and I answered it. "Hey, Tom. Want to go out to breakfast with me and Leo?" She asked. "Sorry, I am about to possibly adopt a baby. Maybe in a couple of hours we can all go out to lunch?" I suggested. "Sure. And what the hell! You're adopting a child!? Since when!? Send me pictures!" Julia said. "His name is Emmett, he's 18 months old, and I have been trying to adopt a child for over six months. I'll send photos when I meet him. I got to go." I said and hung up. "She sounds excited." Malcolm said. "Yeah. She's having a baby in a couple of months, I think it's all the pregnancy hormones." I said. There was then a knock at the door. Malcolm opened the door and a tall woman with dark hair tied in a bun, walked into the room carrying a bundle of blankets.


	2. Fun! Fun! Fun!

"Sorry we're late! There was so much traffic and coming from the middle of the city doesn't make it any easier." She said. I stared at the bundle and looked longingly at it. "Oh, my name is Claire Smith and I am Emmett's caseworker." She said nodding towards the bundle. "Tom... Tom Levitt. Can I see him?" I asked then I realized that was rude and I apologized. She apologized back and said that she should have let me see him earlier. She pulled the corner of the blanket that was covering most of his face back and let me see what he looked like. "Oh my. He's...perfect!" I said. He was beautiful. He had light brown hair and had beautiful blue eyes. I cried as Claire put him in my arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and looked simply adorable. Emmett was small for his age. He was tiny. I could have thought that he was only a year or so old. I took out my phone and sent a photo to Julia. Emmett wiggled himself out of his blanket. I sat him on my knee and then bounced him a little while of course holding onto him. "Here's his carseat. Let's get him in there and then do the work." Claire said as she took him from me and placed him in his carseat. Since he was so tiny he still had to be in an infant car seat. We finished all the final paperwork. Then we went to the courthouse. Where they finally said Emmett was mine. I was overjoyed and so excited. I thanked Claire and Malcolm and then said goodbye. Claire looked sad to see Emmett go, but then she helped me get him into the car and settled. I then got into the drivers seat and we said final goodbyes then we left. I called Julia. "Guess what! He's mine! He's mine all mine, Julia! I have a son! My own son!" I said happily and perhaps too loudly. "Congratulations, Tom! Are you guys still up for lunch?" She asked. "Yeah. I need to go shopping for his stuff since I have never gotten that stuff." I said. "Well, how about we go shopping at Target and then go to lunch after." She suggested. "Sure, that would be great. Let's meet at the opening of the Target store. Thanks, Bye." I said as I hung up. Emmett cooed in the backseat. I smiled. We drove on, parked, and then waited for Julia at the entrance of Target. She showed up a little late. "Hey! I'm sorry that I am so late. I am not super quick on my feet anymore now that I am as fat as a cow. Oh, god! Is this him?" Julia asked. "Yeah." I said as Emmett started crying. I latched his car seat onto the shopping cart and then lifted him out of his car seat and carried him as Julia pushed the cart. "What does he call you?" Julia asked. "I don't even think that he can exactly talk yet. I think he is a little developmentally behind, but he'll catch up soon enough." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled at me. Julia and I picked out a crib, crib sheets, a stroller, some toys, some bibs, clothes, shoes, bottles, formula, pacifiers, teething rings, bouncer, diapers, wipes, and everything else I would possibly need. Emmett happily slept in my arms. All the big stuff we ordered would be delivered to my apartment tonight, so I would hang around at Julia's until around six then we would all go out to dinner. I paid for everything and then Julia and I went to the restaurant next door. It was a tiny chinese cuisine restaurant, and they didn't have any high chairs! What's up with that! So me and Julia had to take turns holding Emmett. He cried right when we were ordering our food. I gave him to Julia and went into the bathroom with a bottle, and a packet of formula. I turned on the hot water, poured the formula powder into the bottle, and then filled it with the hot water. I then jogged out to our table and took Emmett from Julia. He grabbed the bottle out of my hands and started feeding himself. I clapped and smiled at him. He smiled even though he still had his bottle in his mouth, but he was content. Our food came and we quickly ate then we departed. I was to meet Julia at her house in half an hour and so I got Emmett into the car and we drove.


End file.
